It is generally understood that in certain process applications two or more pipelines are sometimes connected for transporting fluids between two or more locations, or for performing flow-mixing or flow-splitting applications. Typically, valves include a control element such as a valve plug and one or more internal components acting together to control the flow of fluid through the valve body.
The various internal components are often referred to as the valve trim. Typical valve trim includes one or more valve seats, for example, secured within the valve body. A consequence of using multiple components to achieve a desired valve trim, however, is that leak paths can form at the interfaces thereof. To seal these leak paths, typical trim assemblies incorporate rubber o-rings or similarly constructed gaskets. These materials, however, are only effective up to approximately 450° F. (232.22° C.). Therefore, different solutions are required for applications being performed above 450° F. (232.22° C.).